Make a Killing
Make a Killing is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the tenth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and twenty-fourth overall. It takes place in Eastern Europe appearing as the fifth and final case in the region. Plot Due to the discovery of a derelict warehouse in Cluj-Napoca, the team headed off to that location to catch the bomber and end the counterfeiting scheme in the region. Once they arrived, Riya and the player entered the dingy warehouse only to find a body with their head crushed in a printing press. At first, the victim was unrecognizable, with Nia confirming the victim was security guard Ulrich Schwerner after performing the autopsy. They first questioned policeman Hans Hartmann who confessed that he and Ulrich had traced the bomber to the warehouse and the pair had separated in order to arrest them, insisting he didn't see the murder. After further investigating, the duo also suspected traveler Nixon Blade, investigative journalist Anastasia Gardenia and Pope Antonio Rizzo. As Riya and the player vowed to solve the mystery, a determined Takagi entered the station with a handcuffed Bradley Bourne in tow, shouting that she'd found him searching through Ulrich's caravan. Takagi confirmed that she'd discovered Ulrich was staying in a caravan park outside of town and went to investigate. When she arrived, she spotted Bradley searching the place and she quickly confronted him, eventually being able to handcuff him. Bradley begrudgingly confessed that Ulrich was actually a ghost agent working for MI6 who had been placed in Berlin to monitor security. Once the bombing occurred, Ulrich was tasked with tracking and terminating the bomber. After searching the site, they also found evidence to suspect winery owner and Penelope's husband Ivan Spiros. The duo then decided headed back to the warehouse to discuss the case's events when they discovered the place doused with gasoline. They soon spotted Hans with a lit match, who vowed to burn the warehouse down to end the bad memories. Before they could stop him, Hans threw the match and the warehouse was enveloped in fire. The pair exited the burning warehouse with Hans in tow, confronting him over the arson. Hans started crying into his hands, confessing that he heard Ulrich's screams as he died. Hans admitted that Ulrich was his best friend and that he couldn't stop hearing his screams, causing him to burn down the warehouse in hopes of getting rid of the bad memory. Riya then sent Hans back to the headquarters and the duo soon discovered that Anastasia and Ulrich were lovers and that Ulrich had accidentally caused Bradley to be fired from MI6. Finally, as the ash from the fires and bombs settled, the killer was revealed as Hans Hartmann. Hans quickly confessed, saying the guilt was eating him up. Hans confessed to killing Ulrich with the printing press but insisted that Ulrich's screams were haunting him. When asked why he killed Ulrich, Hans revealed that he was the bomber who'd been attacking the region. Hans started tearing up, confessing that his young daughter had recently gotten sick and that he was unable to pay for the medical bills. Soon, however, Hans was approached by a man and a woman who offered him a large sum of money if he followed their instructions and planted the bombs. The corrupt police officer insisted that he hated planting the bombs but did it for his daughter. When Ulrich discovered the warehouse and connected it to the bomber, Hans went with him to ensure he didn't found out the truth. Despite Hans efforts, Ulrich figured out that Hans was behind the bombings and confronted him, prompting them to fight. In the scuffle, Hans pushed Ulrich onto the printing press and crushed his skull. He soon begged to be arrested which the duo did, sending him to trial. In court, he was sentenced to life imprisonment by Judge Emerson for murder and bombing. Post-trial, Takagi and Bradley begrudgingly decided to work together to interrogate Hans and find out more information. Hans decided to help the team on the condition that he was allowed to stay in contact with his daughter via letters, telling the trio that he'd left a lock box containing details on his hirers in the warehouse. Before they could retrieve the box, however, the trio needed to find the key Hans had left in the caravan site. Once they did that, they unlocked the box which revealed a notepad. Anya admitted that she'd been able to recover a name from the notepad, presumably a codename. Anya then informed the trio that the pair who hired Hans were known as "Oracle". Bradley then revealed that he'd heard of Oracle before, admitting that there was an encrypted file on Laufar's memory stick which he'd taken back in Madrid titled "Oracle". When asked where the memory stick was now, Bradley revealed that MI6 chief Julie Trench had headed to Helsinki to have it decrypted. A while later, Anthony requested the player's help in preparing for his wedding to Riya. After Spencer found and reworded Anthony's wedding vows, the team along with Riya's mother Suniva and Anthony's sister Amelia headed out to the woodland clearing where Riya and Anthony exchanged vows. Riya promised that she'd always be there for Anthony, with Anthony promising to always look out and protect Riya, along with their two children. The newly-married couple then kissed and Riya threw her flower crown to the crowd before they departed on their honeymoon. Finally, as the team minus Riya and Anthony convened on the plane, Logan told the team that Bradley would be assisting the team in investigating Oracle. With the new revelations revealed, the team headed to Helsinki to find Julie Trench and retrieve the encrypted memory stick. Summary Victim *'Ulrich Schwerner' (found with his head crushed in a printing press) Murder Weapon *'Printing Press' Killer *'Hans Hartmann' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect bites his nails. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect bites his nails. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect bites her nails. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect bites his nails. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect bites his nails. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks ginger beer. *The suspect bites his nails. *The suspect uses a compass. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks ginger beer. *The killer bites their nails. *The killer uses a compass. *The killer is 6'0". *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Counterfeiter's Lair. (Clues: Victim's Body, Money Stack, Victim's Phone; New Suspect: Hans Hartmann) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks ginger beer) *Examine Money Stack. (Result: Victim's Badge) *Analyze Victim's Badge. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer bites their nails) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (05:00:00; New Crime Scene: Woodland Castle) *Investigate Woodland Castle. (Clues: Ration Kit, Dictaphone, Shrubbery) *Examine Ration Kit. (Result: Ration Biscuits; New Suspect: Nixon Blade) *Ask Nixon why he was in the woods. *Examine Dictaphone. (Result: Voice Message; New Suspect: Anastasia Gardenia) *Question Anastasia about the voice message. *Examine Shrubbery. (Result: Bible; New Suspect: Antonio Rizzo) *Speak to Antonio about his presence in Romania. *Ask Hans why he and Ulrich were in the warehouse. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Bradley about his whereabouts. (Attribute: Bradley drinks ginger beer; New Crime Scene: Caravan Site) *Investigate Caravan Site. (Clues: Mailbox, Dirt Mound) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Letter Seal) *Examine Letter Seal. (Result: Spiros Winery Logo; New Suspect: Ivan Spiros) *Ask Ivan why he'd been sending Ulrich letters. (Attribute: Ivan bites his nails) *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Compass Rose Diagram) *Analyze Compass Rose Diagram. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses a compass; New Crime Scene: Rotting Drawbridge) *Investigate Rotting Drawbridge. (Clues: Stick Doll, Scroll) *Examine Stick Doll. (Result: Creepy Doll) *Confront Nixon over the doll. (Attribute: Nixon drinks ginger beer, bites his nails and uses a compass) *Examine Scroll. (Result: Death Threats) *Confront Antonio about threatening the victim over his 'unholy acts'. (Attribute: Antonio drinks ginger beer, bites his nails and uses a compass) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Hans over the arson. (Attribute: Hans drinks ginger beer, bites his nails and uses a compass; New Crime Scene: Burned Warehouse) *Investigate Burned Warehouse. (Clues: Ulrich's Jacket, Flyer) *Examine Ulrich's Jacket. (Result: Contract) *Speak to Bradley about being fired from MI6. (Attribute: Bradley bites his nails and uses a compass) *Examine Flyer. (Result: Pleading Message) *Ask Ivan why he was begging the victim to work for him. (Attribute: Ivan drinks ginger beer and uses a compass) *Confront Anastasia about her relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Anastasia drinks ginger beer, bites her nails and uses a compass) *Investigate Caravan. (Clues: Smashed Torch, CCTV Camera) *Examine Smashed Torch. (Result: Torch) *Analyze Torch. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine CCTV Camera. (Result: Footage) *Analyze Footage. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6'0") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (5/5). (No stars) Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust (5/5) *Ask Hans about his hirers. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Caravan Site. (Clue: Broken Key) *Examine Broken Key. (Result: Key) *Investigate Burned Warehouse. (Clue: Burned Wood) *Examine Burned Wood. (Result: Lock Box Notepad) *Analyze Notepad. (06:00:00) *Ask Bradley how he remembers Oracle. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Anthony how to help. *Investigate Woodland Castle. (Clue: Damaged Sheet) *Examine Damaged Sheet. (Result: Wedding Vows) *Analyze Wedding Vows. (05:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Riya Laghari) *Attend Riya and Anthony's wedding. (Reward: Flower Crown) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Eastern Europe (Josh)